


Hot Springs Holiday Adventure

by wildheartsneverdie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critmas Exchange, F/F, Fluff, Girls' Night Out, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartsneverdie/pseuds/wildheartsneverdie
Summary: Beau and Jester go on a hot springs trip together
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Hot Springs Holiday Adventure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroFae/gifts).



Jester stuck her entire upper body out of the window of the luxury carriage. “Beau! You have to see this!”

Squeezing her body out the window as well, Beau took in the scenery. “Uh-huh. Those are some mountains.”

Jester eyed her friend, knowing that her outward lack of excitement masked her inner enthusiasm. At least, it had to be enthusiasm because who wouldn’t love a trip to the hot springs! She ducked back inside the carriage. “You know, it sure is lucky that I won those tickets for this all expense paid trip to Caldera Hot Springs?”

“Yeah, it’s great. But isn’t a spa trip kind of girlie?” Beau slunk down in her seat, arms over her chest.

“It will be fun!” Jester proclaimed. “You’ll see, Beau. We are going to have the best time.”

Luck had nothing to do with the procurement of these hot springs tickets, but the Traveler had everything to do with them. As a tourism promotion, the Caldera Hot Springs had been running a special giveaway for an ultra fabulous, all expense paid trip for two. Jester had seen the promotional flyers in the flyers in the Nicrodanus market and entered immediately. She may have prayed for a little divine intervention and may have won the giveaway as a result. Maybe it was cheating, but she had the tickets now and they were already on their way.

As a thank you for the Traveller (and because he was just so awesome), she’d prepared a number of pamphlets to hide at the hot springs resort.

The carriage wound its way up a wide road between two snow-capped mountains. Tall pine trees dotted the landscape, a waterfall cascaded down a gray rock face. Jester took a deep breath of the fresh air before closing the window.

“Jessie.” Beau took a toothpick and stabbed it into the cheese plate that had been provided for their trip. For some reason, all the crackers were in heart shapes. “Are you sure there isn’t someone else you wanted to ask on this trip?”

“What do you mean?” Jester ignored the cheese, but preferred to slather the crackers in fig jam.

“Just… I don’t know.” Beau shrugged. “Someone.”

Mentally, Jester ran through her list of options. She could not imagine Caleb (too stinky, I mean, did he bathe?) or Nott (too much water) particularly enjoying an overnight hot springs trip. Fjord and Caduceus were too busy with Wild Mother stuff. Maybe Yasha, but… “No, Beau, I definitely meant to ask you.”

Beau regarded Jester while spearing another piece of cheese.

“You are happy that I asked, I hope?” Jester suddenly felt uncertain.

“No, no, I’m happy. This is my happy face.” Her sullen expression remained.

Jester laughed. “That’s funny because your happy face looks a lot like your unhappy face.”

Beau clicked her tongue. “I’m working on it.”

*~*~*~*

Even though it was only an overnight trip, Jester had packed like she might spill on herself at least three times a day. Consequently, her luggage was significantly more numerous than Beau’s single bag. Beau watched as she piled the luggage up and carried it toward the inn.

The inn was a white walled building with a dark, sloped roof covered in snow. A broad, stone walkway led up the front door which had been painted a brilliant red.

“Do you want any help?” Beau asked as she followed Jester.

“I think that I got it, Beau. Thank you though.”

The two of them went up the stairs and up to the front desk. A dark-haired half elf looked up at them, raising an eyebrow as she saw them approach. 

“Yes, I am the winner of the Nicodranus give away.” Jester said as she approached the desk.

“Oh, yes. We’ve been… expecting you.” She looked through her book.

Beau looked around at the inn with its polished wooden floors and the large mural depicting dark pine trees on the mountain side behind desk. There was something else nagging her as she looked around. All the other guests were walking very close together, some of them even holding hands.

“There you are, Miss Lavorre.” The half-elf handed over a room key. “We hope that you enjoy your romantic hot springs get away.”

*~*~*~*

“I can’t believe you didn’t realize this was a romantic thing, Jester!” Beau exclaimed behind the changing screen in their room.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize it either!” Jester laughed, hoping it didn’t come off as too awkward.

Beau stepped out from behind the screen, dressed in the dark blue robe issued by the inn. It was tied off at the waist with a sash and Beau wore hers a little open, exposing her collar bone. Jester had never really noticed how pretty collar bones were before.

“I wouldn’t have packed so much if I had known they were going to make us wear robes.” Jester hopped to her feet. “It isn’t very cute, is it?”

“You’ll be fine. Go change.” Beau sat cross-legged on the floor, looking over a menu the left on the table in the center of the room.

Jester ducked behind the screen and started changing.

“Did you know they offer mud baths here?” Beau asked.

Jester stepped out of her dress. “Ooh, do you want to do a mud bath, Beau?”

“I mean. It’s an option. I wonder if there’s somewhere I can punch something.” Beau added the last part with considerably more enthusiasm.

Jester wrapped the robe around her torso and transferred a certain something from her dress into the robe pocket. “Beau?”

“Yeah?”

“I cannot figure out how to tie my robe.” Jester stepped out from behind the changing screen, holding her robe closed.

Beau hopped to her feet in a fluid motion. “Here. Let me.”

She stood in front of Jester, tying the sash around her waist. Because it was Jester, she made sure to tie it up into a bow.

“Beau’s bow.” Jester commented.

“What?” Beau looked up at her. Their eyes met.

Jester blushed and looked away.

*~*~*~*

“So what do you do at a mud bath?” Beau asked as she was currently neck deep in pale mud. It smelled like lavender which was supposed to be calming, but the longer she sat, the more antsy she felt.

“I don’t know, Beau. I thought you were the one that wanted to do this.” Jester looked over at Beau. She had sliced cucumbers over her eyes.

“Is that doing anything for you?” Beau asked, feeling skeptical. This girlie shit was just not her. She felt awkward and out of place.

“Hmm.” Jester considered. “No, not really.” She took off one of the cucumbers and ate it. Then she handed the other slice to Beau who took it.

“Thanks.” Beau popped it into her mouth. She wanted to imagine that it tasted like Jester, but it just tasted like cucumber.

“This is calming, right?” Beau asked.

“It’s good for you skin. It will make you sparkle.”

Beau grimaced. “What if I don’t want to sparkle?”

“I think you already sparkle, Beau.”

Beau sunk into her mud bath so no one could tell that she was blushing. At least when she blew bubbles in the mud, that was pretty cool.

*~*~*~*

Jester rifled through her many hand-drawn pamphlets to The Traveler. She picked one with an extra large dick drawing to place near the front desk.

“You really don’t need to put that there.” The half-elf at the front desk stated.

“It’s for tourism.” Jester replied cheerily. “Eggplant tourism.”

“Uh-huh.”

This was less fun when there wasn’t any risk involved.

“Yeah. We have burgeoning eggplant crop.” Beau added in. “Positively turgid.”

Jester grinned. “It’s very hard to get such good eggplants in this climate.”

“Call our eggplants for a good time.” Beau nodded.

“Right.” The half-elf said. “I saw the drawing on your pamphlet. You’re very clever.”

*~*~*~*

Beau lowered herself into the private tub on the patio attached to their room. It was filled with water from the hot springs. The heat felt good in sharp contrast to the cold mountain air.

Jester dashed out of the room, trying to let her feet have as little contact with the cold stones of the patio as possible, before she threw her towel aside and jumped into the water. The heated water splashed up around them, thoroughly drenching Beau.

“Hey.” Beau laughed.

“It’s cold, Beau!” Jester returned the laugh, her face bright.

For once, Beau tried to be a lady and not look. It wasn’t as if she’d never seen Jester naked before — they’d bathed as a group before — but this was different. In the starlight and the moonlight, Jester’s skin glowed.

“What are you looking at?” Jester swirled the water back and forth with her hands.

“Nothing.” Beau huffed. She was flushed again, but it was only from the heat of the water.

Jester frowned. “I have a confession.”

“What do you mean, Jessie?” Beau asked, suddenly worried. You shouldn’t just announce something like that in the bath.

“Technically, I knew this was a romantic weekend. It said so on the ticket.” Jester pushed her index fingers together and made a pouty face.

“What did you ask me here for? Shouldn’t you have asked Fjord?” Beau exclaimed.

“But I wanted you here, Beau!” Jester suddenly gripped Beau’s hands, her eyes bright with emotion.

Beau stared at her, feeling as if her heart beat unnaturally rapidly in her chest. “Oh.”

Jester looked away, suddenly shy. “…I know you don’t like this girlie stuff, but I brought something for you.”

Beau tried to keep her tone an even not-freaking-out tone. “Yeah?”

Jester reached up and undid a blue ribbon from her horn. It wasn’t her usual blue, but a dark blue that matched Beau’s cobalt soul robes. “Come here, Beau.”

Beau slid closer. They were shoulder to shoulder, skin touching. She dared to glance over at Jester now, admiring the little droplets of water that clung to her neck and shoulders. Beau’s cheeks definitely felt warm and it was not from the water.

Gently, Jester tied the bow up in her hair. Her voice came out soft. “Beau’s bow.”

“Thanks, Jessie.” She reached up to touch it before quickly pulling her hand away so she wouldn’t get it wet.

“Thank you, Beau. For being the best friend ever.” She leaned closer to Beau, her lips slightly parted.

Beau wanted to be so much more than friends. She wanted to be the sun and moon and sky to this girl. But she didn’t have the words to say that, so she simply asked. “… would you like to kiss me?”

Eyes wide, Jester nodded.

And so, Beau found Jester’s lips soft and warm. And so, she found everything right with the world. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> My critmas fic for KuroFae! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I really love Beau and Jester. They’re so dang cute together. I want them to be happy!
> 
> I’ve been a long time fan of Critical Role, but this my first fic for this fandom! (*´∀`*) 
> 
> Edit: I reworked the last scene a little to give it slightly better pacing. Plus fixed some typos!


End file.
